


Stains

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: [Another odd fic I found in my drafts]She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Stains

**Sophia Sakharov…**

**Please, let me inside your mind. Don't keep pushing me away. Not today. Not ever again. I want to understand you, get to know who you truly are.**

**What are your thoughts? What is the truth in your soundless words and unspoken love for me? Do you even love me at all?**

**Why did you save me? What was the meaning of that? Why do you constantly leave me alone? To rot? To sting with this overwhelming burning sensation?**

**Why must our relationship burn in the fire you placed out? Is that what you want?**

* * *

The horror of slowly but surely falling for her when he shouldn't. He loved her, slowly starting to fall for her actions and suddenly empty words. Why? Why did his heart have to travel to her? He'll do anything just for her, he'll fall to his knees and beg for her to take him back. She wasn't a good person and that was putting it lightly but why did loving her felt so right to him? 

She was ruthlessly malicious. Bitter to the touch, serious at the cord, and far too smart for her own good. And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? Oh, wait… I don't think she even remembers having any. 

The twilight remained stiff, grievous. Sensing the crisp demeanor invariably agitating within his opportunity. His moderately spacious compartment persisted breathlessly hushed, mysterious in nature. The individually distinguished enlightenment reservoir obtained emanating from his melancholy corded blinds, permitting the illumination of the abundant luna swelled his chamber with an unparalleled description of an aurora. 

His navy gaze was near the sufficiently expansive casement, viewing as the light shutters remained flowing rhythmically as the zephyr departed inside the fabricating, almost as if the said item was breathing and blowing the idea. Registering a familiar ornament on the shades.

This night wasn't always _this_ relaxing and calming… this night felt like old times, the time where he hasn't met them. A part of him wished he was living in those times again but he wasn't. But the weight of this current air was present torture. Dreadfully eating away at his core without any remorse or effort.

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. Probably wasn't his best choice to keep the window wide open.

His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort. The recognition of her glistening fangs penetrating into his covering was nevertheless swarming within his body, the ungracious and stinging sensation will never bequeath his remembrance. 

Inexplicably, none of his vampires’ comrades originated to inflict him proceeding this obscurity. Feasible the interval transpired exceedingly quick-maturing? Conceivable they weren’t indeed unsatisfied with their feasts today? Would they regularly proceed by attending his quarters? Despite their despondency, he tranquility lingers around and apprehensions about their protection. 

He shouldn’t be ingesting aforementioned, settling into their diversion, their longings. The perception damages his frame but he retains this direction. These alleged vampires administered to themselves, infrequently interrupting him from his ordinary circumstances. Their mere subsists transpired a falsification to the people and Magoroku deposited that approach, professing that they weren’t homogeneous exceedingly and he didn’t possess that fateful confrontation with them inside the woods. 

Still, he anticipated that ultimate arrival, having his white coded collar shirt slipping off his frame, being partially open, leaving his soft skin exposed for all to see, but mostly he kept his neck and shoulders fully exposed for all to see. Assuming it was for the best to let them have their meal. Surely she would come by, even if it was merely a few moments. Even if she was only coming inside his room to use him. Playing with his heart time and time again.

He'd admitted that living with so-called vampires was tough, a lot of its own. Constantly draining all of his energy, using it for their own. The stinging pains, his howl cries, a soft whimpering coming from his lips. Usually ending in him passing out from his blood loss and dizziness. His mind would swirl and his body would just give up on him. Those nights where he woke up in the morning only to discover that he was in his bed, sleeping soundly under his coverings, engulfing in the weight of the provided warmth.

Seeing how long he'll last under their feet, feeling her fangs digging inside of his flesh with ease, her lustful touching wavering as comfort. The core idea of withstanding blood loss. The pain sting, it hurts him but he enjoys that. Seeing how long he'll last against his little puppy. Sucking in his breath, biting harshly against his bottom lip. The bridges of his cheeks kept increasing, a faint of crimson being exposed further upon his features. He wasn't going to let her win, not without putting up a fight first. But Magoroku couldn’t fight back.

Blood. The thick extensive coating of red was relevant to their survival. Sophia and Davide required it, craving the taste. The texture. The miniature aroma of his gore triggered their impulses to rouse incomparably but they had transcendent restriction over their perceptions and instincts. For the most exceptional ingredient that is. Everything about that species of spring encircled their linings erratically. The impression of Vampires living among them interested the male exceedingly. At first, he opposed such an idea, beckoning the mere conception of avowed Vampires are fraudulent. But distinctly that wasn't sufficiently the predicament.

But she never came to meet him… 

The clock was surely ticking, more so than usual, with each hour he was growing more and more nervous. Tapping his fingers on the desk as to almost silently following the rhythmic tone.

He’d sensed the sensations repeatedly. The revolting cavity of despondency coursing within his strains, he observed his beverage, scrutinizing at the recondite sinking coded rust-colored, the smelling percolating within his nostrils. Disgustingly, he lost his meal to naturally eat or drink anything. 

He felt nauseous but he wasn’t unavoidably didn't think of why. His duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful atmosphere. Ache? Repugnance? Anguish?

Sophia persisted near him, accommodating an unpretentious tablet encased around her palms. From the veer of his crimson eyes, he apprehended she continued excessively concentrated on her obligation and the contemporary integrity of the competitors to discern his unforeseen function. Oddly enough, she had offered to help him despite being a vampire and not needed too she still offered. Odd. But she didn't have her associated ears attached. Possibly shapeshifting powers? 

“Shido.”

He blinked, being taken out of his thoughts by her stern speech calling out his name.

“Y-Yes, Sophia?”

“I have each of the seniors in the administration for scheduled viewing, as you requested.”

Drifting stumbling at her acknowledgment, “That’s good! Thank you!”

She remained inaudible, not irritating to acknowledge to his pledges. She took a small step towards him, catching him off guard. Her small and subtle tap filling his ears with alarm. Her grey melanistic heels kissing the foundation. These treads remained familiar. The sound was loud, echoing across the room, the sound only grew as it was ringing through his ears with ease. Knowing fully well who it was. The repeating tapping of her rubbers on the pavement was deliberately but undoubtedly diversifying his subconscious as solace.

The disturbance was rather rhythmic on its own, as a pattern of her taps being in sync with his mind. But those steps also stoke fear to stir within him. Knowing fully well why she was here for or at least had an idea for her reasonings. A defective dictaphone performer that he'd fancy to hearken to alternatively. 

Notwithstanding, there was such an obvious quality besides the vibration of breathing and heels kissing the smooth grey-colored pavement above them, persisting the solitary known quality encompassing them. He tasted the crisp air, brushing against his skin with prosperity. His delicate coded hair streamed to the sides, not occurring refreshingly in the method. Accepting the mental note written in this mind. 

A familiar white-haired was dwelling nearby, standing as still as she always did. Those footsteps concluded, all of her boltings professedly halting. Landing mere inches away from the female with mere ease. Nearly tripping in the progress. Trying his utmost to keep his steady pace, his steady breath, keeping everything in check. 

Her sky like eyes wandered to reach his navy coded ones. Instantly locking eyes with her, refusing to jolt away from their sudden contact, the reluctance to divulge the only known eye-contact he had with her. The intensity of her perceptions was such an attractive tone, despite her stoic facial appearance. The type of eyes that he would be lost in for days on end as if he was sinking down in the heavy liquids comprising scrubbed incessantly and drowning by her or as if his body was flying high in the shy, faith having him dripping upon the sky.

Her expression remained void of vague notable expressions, composing it more arduous for him to actually pinpoint if she was okay with this or not, merely gazing ahead of her. But it was willingly suspected of the female not to show considerable dissatisfaction and malicious intent. The scheme of her bright blue coded eyes that gaped professedly at the emptiness, rather frequently. How she feigned her posterior undoubtedly obtained administration of the circumstances. Stood as tall and still as a statue. Peering at him with a blank expression. It was always that neutral expression plainly written on her features for all to see. Her lips were unmoving. 

He wasn’t afraid of her, no way he was. In truth, he trusted her with the utmost. He knew her tricks, at least, he thought he did. Letting her hood slip off her head, wordlessly dropping the fabric to the side, revealing her fluffy white ears. 

Such a beautiful color of white, remaining him of the bitter winter snow. Fluffy and soft to the touch but Sophia never liked it when he or Davide touched her almost kitty like ears. Something like Vampires’ ears was rather sensitive to a vampire, assuming that they had to keep them clean and carefully do things without hurting their ability to sense and hear their unfortunate prey.

Steps. Small taps on the tiles, hearing the rustling within his ears. It wasn’t long until a familiar white-haired swaying in front of her. Taking the opportunity, sneaking her way between his view, wordlessly, sliding her arms up, gilding her tips on his military-issued uniform. Ghostly palms reach their way to his white collar. As the tips of her fingers fiddle and twirl with the folds, pressing the fabric down on his shoulder pads, leaving his neck exposed for all to see.

And before he knew what her real intentions were, she sharply grasps hold of him, pressing his frame harshly against the surfacing of his desk, leaning down, feeling her body heat against his almost possessively retaining him. 

Swallowing heavily from this, he only stares at her. As his lips nervously fidgetted. Of course, that was their deal. She'll help him with his duties in change for his blood as a dessert for her. Typically he wouldn't ask such things but seeing how his plate was already full he decided to lean out his grasp for some of her all-knowing wisdom. 

"I-I'm guessing you want what I promised now, r-right?" 

She nodded her head, "That's right." She shockingly paused her sudden movements, tipping her fingers towards his chin, "That said, assuming that you are keeping your promise that is." 

"Of course! I'm a man of my word. It would be pathetic if I didn't." Unskillfully double-clutch subsequently her clutch, The insignificant her needs made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations bur he needed to stand as tall and proud as if he would. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly, “However, before we do, I have a few questions I would like to ask first.”

The malice envied from her complexion earned him to grope uneasy. He had easily made those that he would execute communication cowering back. Gazing at his pathetic combatants with subterranean eyes fueled with repugnance, permitting that senseless satisfactorily to quarrel with his own pride. Confidence broadcasting from his essence. Self-assured. Narcissistic. Egotistical. And additionally, he perceived fundamentally feeble upon her snatch.

“What is it?”

This was ominous but anticipated, given she survived as a vampire. Her soft pale ghost-like coded skin was an indication. Such intimacy such as this was rather common, at least, he truly thought it was normal for these weird but beautiful creatures. Finding their ways painful but so interesting. Fearing their inflicted pain but also wanted to understand more about them. 

“Why are you doing this to me?”

“...” 

* * *

She only gaped at him, peering with sheer annoyance. He’d identify abundant derivation that he’d perceived her annoyance. Fleecy white bulges hardly jerking. 

“As I thought, you are just prolonging my meal.”

She whistled more… impatient than ordinary, as if she was soliciting to get his blood. The feeling of his whole world instantly halted, “Wh-What!?” 

* * *

Encircling her fingers around his collar, brushing his skin carelessly before her handle advanced more laborious, suffocating. Discovering that he was incapable to recuperate, gagging. His utterance swelled with desperation, longing for some sort of ventilation, and tantalizing to befall expeditiously. Her cinch obtained as persuasive as some class of bodybuilder, illicit. Dreadfully crushing. Inundating miserly. Shockingly indefinite. She continued smothering, choking him, but why? Exaggerated morbid satisfaction? Ailing discipline?

He couldn’t tolerate those varieties of insights, doctrines, poor malformations that Sophia would butcher him. He sensed something wet dribbling and skidding his jowls, smoldering sultry, the bottom of his eyes felt indigestible. Weeping without holding back. Snuffing and melodious whimpering that was coming from him. While obeyed he commences drenching within his own repentance? When he composed flagrantly this wretched, this usable by others? When did this alliance become so severe? When did the good times happen?

Magoroku's subconscious denoted scrambling, attempting his most salutary to strive his whiff out of his commitments once more big-heartedly, “...P-please…” painstakingly wheezing for ventilation, his opinion tortuously, “L-let go…” He felt his lungs were burning, the sensation of developing more vacillating as he maintained his clutch on him.

She immediately suffered down Magoroku at his request, permitting her aways coasted incessantly, exerting an insignificant step backward. 

The tan-haired squeezed his grasp extricate, stroking his arms stray away from his nape. His perception was merely bleared but he identified that his girlfriend was undeviatingly alongside him. Involuntary leasing out a submarine inhalation, his frame begging for his whiff to be brought back to him as compact droplets inaugurating, building from the corner of his eyes. Granting his foundation to weakly thrust down the creamlike surface, elevating on his gloved fingers towards his collar as his fingers bunglingly tensed and crimped. Converging his navy coded cores on the platform, eluding to contemplate up at his temptress amateurs.

He functioned pathetically here beside the weariness overflowing his kernel, distinctively. He’d occurred in sheer distress residing amidst them, tarrying with vampires held rationally and materially debilitating. Refusing to withdraw, resisting to shove himself up and undeviatingly saunter uninterrupted for the entrance and never expand back here. The distinct division of his subconscious was describing him to just sojourn on the level, deposit here and whine like a scarcely invisible boy who got lost in those woods. 

From within his vision, he saw himself differently… Occupied a male with a moderately lengthy sweeping red cloak, dripping sliding simultaneously from both of his surfaces while silver coded armor was wrapped between his legs and arms being tied and bound by a brown colored belt-like material retaining it in their proper station. A silverware of graciously frolicked with the equivalent coded covering subordinate his nape area. His bright golden trimmings were thick and colored with a rather bright golden while the rest of his shoulder crimson were crimson coded. Short tan-colored hair and navy blue coded eyes, it was him, the brave fighter he'd always dreamt of being but faith wouldn't let him be who he wanted.

* * *

“What was that for!? Why did you feel the need to choke me!?”

“Don’t annoy me.”

* * *

That was a certain idea dwelling in his mind but since the past months of learning that she was one. No way things like vampires breathing alongside them. It was unthinkable. And she didn't go for make-believe, pure fiction. And she knew Magoroku wasn’t the one to believe those things either. He was dense but not an idiot. But here Sophia survived from an extortionist vampire, those prongs she must abide concealed was tremendously excellently arranged from others to examine. That continued unusually incredibly cliché and cheesy ringing and she couldn't sustain breathing away from those tales and remote platitudes he was sharing with the female. The same could most certainly be said for Davide as well. 

The opinion rested tranquil laced with apprehension but she was excellent at concealing that. That was exact of her. But perhaps she was also nervous or rather eager to go forth with her hidden plans. If she even had any, to begin with, or if she was currently planning something in her head. Magoroku couldn't tell and he assumed that was only for the best if he didn't know.

She was moderately Ruthless, relentless, vicious, and sociopathic. Prodding him to swiftly overthink further about her personality as a quantity. Wait… She did often overthink things sometimes. Even admitting that she did while she was oddly talking to herself, rarely but he'd seen her act that way beforehand. But she was shrewd and scrupulous with her actions, making sure she didn’t bite him where others could see, she was a mysterious creature. 

* * *

Parting her small lips, expanding her mouth as her sharp glistening snags being exposed, overlapping her lips. From the corner of his navy eyes, he saw her sharpened teeth, extremely prickly. Feeling her breath tickling his skin, shivering at her mere touch. His muscles were tightened and tensed up by the movement. 

Her prongs navigate to his throat, discreetly nipping down on his flesh, piercing his skin with ease. Feeling her fangs ripping open her skin with ease. Spontaneous disengaging his margins, he couldn’t revive but lease out an effortless and yelped. Before caressing his skin piercingly down on his bottom lips, sucking his breaths. His eyes twitched from his action, sucking in his breath, holding back his breath as she felt his fangs rip through her broken skin. Shivering from the intense fear, his neck stinging in pure pain.

“S-Sophia!”

He seemingly moaned out from under his already shaky breath. The male lease escaped a melodious slaughter comparable to a rustle from his margins. Her back was incessantly against his, the front long-drawn delicate snowdrift alike bangs infrequently being bundled at the nape. He positively resented her but longing for her to gaze at him with those Sky coded eyes. But she rarely did. 

* * *

How hasn’t he discerned her sooner? 

“Sophia…”

His voice was faint, an insignificant murmur, 

“For someone who claims to be a leader you aren't really good at leading..."

"Hey!"

* * *

The alliance was vacillating, tortuously stagnant. Deliberate and muffled. Their limited involvement remained secretive. Prowling incessantly in a lockbox and they individually possessed the latchkey. With their diurnal endurance of being directors had their upsets. 

They only did romantic things (but rarely) when no one was around just them and even their buddies. The only ones who knew that, however, were their buddies. But Eden didn't seem to mind that her little cute angel knew about her relationship regarding Daijirou. But she could tell that her buddy was also concerned about the future of their bonding but the blonde kept reassuring her, after all, they were both careful in the contexts of love. Always. 

Holding hands stayed decidedly inconvenient and uncanny but courteous and soothing in an uncanny variety of behaviors but they managed to glide their fingers close, allowing their hands to finally make the subtle contact of touching. He felt her slim hand, along with the skinny rubbing of her white gloves. The rubber gently lacing in his rough and powerful hand with simple ease. 

Simply relaxing there. In the insignificant taciturnity, no sounds just them barred inside their subterranean refuge. 

Seemingly agreeing to keep their relationship has hidden as possible as to not draw any attention towards themselves. They weren't the kind of people to let it be known that they were in love. Just there, together acting close but not caressing. It was a unique kind of relationship. 

She would be the first to admit a simple "I love you" that simply reminds of soft and smooth, almost whispering if it weren't for her stern knowing tone. The phrase that she was holding back for so long but wasn't sure when it'll be the correct time to display it.

Catching the redhead off his guard. Almost instantly as she spoke those simple three words. He was stunned, never hearing those words from the perspective of another in his life before. 

His family, even his clan would be nothing but harshly brutal towards him, pushing him to the most powerful limits and he kept going. Soonly that was all he truly wanted, not but the sheer power and to be viewed as the best and dominated the sports, only choosing the best but with her? With her, it was still tough love but also… nice and relaxing. Still had problems at times but every single relationship had their problems. 

Suppressing a careless and loveable smile masked by a small notable smirk on his features. Trying his best, utmost power to hide that smile from her. 

  
  



End file.
